INTRODUCTION TO THE REVISED/AMENDED DEVELOPMENTAL RESEARCH PROGRAM The Developmental Research Program received a rating of "excellent" during the last review. It was commended for the availability of matching funds from Johns Hopkins, its "outstanding" track record, and the fact that several funded projects had moved to NIH R01 status. An appropriate application and decisionmaking process was felt to be in place and it was felt that the program was "likely to facilitate and promote new research project development." In aggregate it was felt to be "a successful program [that] is rated excellent". Two minor deficiencies of an inadequate account of the review process of funded projects and lack of detail on the success of women or minorities receiving developmental research awards were identified in the overall summary and these concerns are addressed below.